Radiator Rock
Radiator Rock is one of the songs from The Music of Cars Land album. It is sung twice, once by Joe Louis Walker, and the other by Larry the Cable Guy (as Mater) as one of the songs for Mater's Junkyard Jamboree as well. Only Walker's version is featured on the album. Lyrics Joe Louis Walker Well, Radiator Springs is a rockin' little place to stay Yeah, Radiator Springs is a rockin' little place to stay If the blues overtakin', I can tow the blues away Well, Radiator Springs is the coolest little place I know (Rock, Radiator Rock) Yeah, Radiator Springs is the coolest little place I know (Rock Rock, Radiator Rock Rock) When you get on a rollin', I can tell you the place to go (Rock Rock, Radiator') Radiator Rock, Radiator Roll Radiator Rock, Radiator Roll Radiator Springs, it gets down in your soul If you make it to Luigi's, he's-a gonna tell you what to do (Rock, Radiator Rock, Radiator) If you make it to Luigi's, he's-a gonna tell you what to do (Rock Rock, Radiator Rock Rock, Radiator) He's gonna set up white walls, he's gonna make you feel brand spankin' (Rock Rock, Radiator) (instrumental) Radiator Springs is like a whole away from home (Rock, Radiator Rock, Radiator) Radiator Springs is like a whole away from home (Rock Rock, Radiator Rock Rock, Radiator) Just do like I'm telling, you can park at the Cozy Cone (Rock Rock, Radiator) Radiator Rock, Radiator Roll Radiator Rock, Radiator Roll Radiator Springs, it gets down in your soul (2x) Whooo! Larry the Cable Guy (Mater) Well, Radiator Springs is a rockin' little place to stay (Rock, Radiator Rock, Radiator) Yeah, Radiator Springs is a rockin' little place to stay (Rock Rock, Radiator Rock Rock) If them blues overtakin', I can tow them blues away (Rock Rock, Radiator) Yeah, Radiator Springs is the coolest little place I know (Rock, Radiator Rock, Radiator) Yeah, Radiator Springs is the coolest little place I know (Rock Rock, Radiator Rock Rock, Radiator) When you get on a rockin', I can tell you the place to go (Rock Rock, Radiator) Yeah, Radiator Springs is like a whole far away from home (Rock, Radiator Rock, Radiator) Yeah, Radiator Springs is like a whole far away from home (Rock Rock, Radiator Rock Rock, Radiator) So, do like I'm tellin', you can park it at the Cozy Cone (Rock Rock, Radiator) So, do like I'm tellin', you can park it at the Cozy Cone Trivia * In a behind the scenes video, Larry the Cable Guy is heard recording, "If the blues are overtakin'... Shoot, I can tow them blues away!" This is not heard in the actual song. * Larry the Cable Guy's version is the only song from Mater's Junkyard Jamboree to have never been commercially released. * Two alternate versions of the song, called "Radiator Rockin' Holiday" and "Witchy Miss Lizzy Rock", are featured at Mater's Junkyard Jamboree during the Christmas and Halloween seasons respectively. Category:Songs